LEKCJE POGLĄDOWE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Pierwsza i ostatnia rozmowa Eowiny z Frodem w Minas Tirith po koronacji Elessara.


**Aliana**

**Lekcje poglądowe **

**_Object Lessons_**

- Oczywiście, że miałam okazję poznać Powiernika – powiadała później, kiedy ktoś

zapytał. – Ale krótkie to były spotkania, w dniach po koronacji króla – dodawała prędko.

A, gdy pytający zapragnął dłuższej opowieści z większą elokwencją, kierowała go do swego męża, który spędził w towarzystwie periana czas znacznie dłuższy niż ona.

To przyszło później, gdy czyny blakły stając się legendami a proste słowa wstępowały na miejsce, z którego umykała pamieć. Na razie jenak nadal jest młodą Panią Rohanu dopiero, co uleczoną i zaręczoną, ramię od tarczy nosi na temblaku, kobieta daleko od domu.

Tu w Mieście białe, kamienne ściany rozszczepiają światło słońca w taki sposób, że wszystko zdaje się jasne i dziwne, a kiedy mruga światło pozostawia swój wyblakły powidok pod powiekami. Ciepły wiatr rozrzuca luźne kosmyki jej włosów i bawi się krawędzią papieru, który trzyma w prawej dłoni, tej, od miecza. Lista zaopatrzenia na drogę powrotną do Edoras, kiedy król Theoden zjedzie tam po raz ostatni. _Ach, jakże kiedyś nieznosiłam tego rodzaju obowiązku! _rozmyśla. Długo rozmyślała i rozdrapywała rany przy niekończących się domowych obowiązkach, ocenie magazynów z zaopatrzeniem i innych drobnych zadaniach, które zmuszona była nadzorować w Meduseld, jako Pani Złotego Dworu. Prawda, te prace były niezbędne, aby utrzymać w duszę w ciele, ale nie było w nich rzeczywistej siły, myślała, żadnego balsamu na królewską bezradność, żadnej podpory, aby oprzeć się na niej stojąc przeciwko ciemności i zwątpieniu. Pragnienia jej serca były wplecione między dźwięki pieśni z odległej przeszłości, tych pieśni o wielkich czynach. Teraz nie jest już tak nieprzychylna drobnym sprawom, które trzeba wykonywać co dnia. Wątpi, aby kiedykolwiek zapragnęła buduaru i domowego ogniska z taką żarliwościa, jak niegdyś pragnęła bitwy i śmierci. Zawsze pozostanie w niej odrobina Dernhelma, zawsze, czy tego chce czy nie. Jednak nie widzi już pracy w kuchniach i spiżarniach, jako nienawistnego ciężaru. Z dala od duszącego smutku, widziane w świetle dnia są codziennym chlebem i miodem życia, nie więcej i nie mniej. Sprawdza listę, a gdy jest z niej zadowolona składa ją jędną ręką – co wymaga więcej niż jednej próby – i chowa do kieszeni roboczej sukni. Odda ją Elfhelmowi kiedy on wróci.

- Moja lady.

Męski głos dobiega z tyłu i nie jest głosem Marszałka. Eowina odwraca się i ku swemu zdumieniu musi opuścic wzrok, aby spojrzeć w twarz mówiącego.

Widywała go przelotnie z daleka wśród chaosu ostatnich ceremonii i bankietów, ale nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go z tak bliska, ani też nie rozmawiała z nim. Ale teraz on stoi przed nią na kaflach podłogi, najpewniej przechodził tylko zmierzając gdzie indziej. Jest niższy od Meriadoka, zauważa, ale starszy, starszeństwo to jasno widać na twarzy.

- Powierniku – odpowiada, wykonując dygnięcie, które jak ma nadzieje jest dla niego wystarczająco głębokie.

_Jakże musimy się, temu małemu ludowi, zdawać wielkimi ptakami zniżającymi się ze swych wysokości! _Być może on tez to zauważył, bowiem gdy sam podnosi się ze swego eleganckiego ukłonu, uśmiecha się do niej lekko.

- Jestem zaszczycony, mogąc cię poznać.

- I ja ciebie, panie.

Postawę ma bardziej nieruchomą niż Merry, zauważa Eowina, jak gdyby posiadał większy zasób spokoju, opanowania niż jego młodszy krewniak.

- Wszyscy mamy dług wobec twej dzielności, czyż nie? – On dodaje.

Jego głos jest pełen szacunku, ale inny, niźli u tych, którzy przybywali zarzucać ją niemożliwymi komplementami. Brzmi w tej chwili prawie jak głos Faramira, Faramira, który nie ma dla niej zachwytu, lecz tylko pełnię wiary, co jak w końcu sobie uświadomiła jest nieskończenie rzadsze i cenniejsze.

- Ten sam dług dotyczy ciebie i twego męstwa, sir. – Odpowiada.

Zauważa bandaż na jego ręce, ale usiłuje nie zatrzymywać na niej wzroku. _Dziewięciopalcy rzeczywiście. _On natomiast rzuca spojrzenie na jej temblak, niepopularną i przykuwającą wzrok ozdobę u damy w świetnej sukni. Przez chwilę ona ma ochotę się zaśmiać.

_I oto my, ranni, którzy przeżyliśmy, znosimy własny ból, aby wzajemnie składać laury u swych, poobijanych stóp._ W jego przypadku bosych, co czyni je bardziej bohaterskimi…

Jakby kończąc formalne przedstawianie się Eowina postępuje krok w tył ku jednej z ławek umieszczonych wzdłuż korytarza i siada na niej z zapraszającym gestem w jego stronę.

- Jeżeli nie masz pilnych spraw, których musisz dopatrzeć, zapraszam, siądź ze mną na chwilę. – Oferuje.

On się chwilę zastanawia, po czym kiwa głową.

- Z wielką przyjemnością.

Podchodzi i z lekkością podciąga się na ławę rękoma. Lekkością, która pokazuje, że przywykł już do radzenia sobie z przedmiotami przeznaczonymi dla wyższych osób.

Gdy siada obok niej, wydaje jej się, że rozluźnił się, widać to chyba w tym lekkim obniżeniu ramion i pochyleniu karku. Czy ta nieruchomość w postawie to był naprawdę spokój równowagi czy po prostu zmęczenie? Znów się prostuje, nagle, jak gdyby właśnie coś sobie przypomniał.

- Moje gratulację, moja lady z okazji twych zaręczyn – mówi, i tym razem wyraźniej widać jego uśmiech. – Lord namiestnik mówi o nich z wielką radością.

- Dziękuję ci! – Ona odpowiada, w pełni odwzajemniając uśmiech.

- Mówił o was obu, tobie i panu Samie, jak najlepiej.

_Bowiem Faramir też uwierzył w was, prawda? _

- Kiedy oboje przebywaliśmy pod opieką uzdrowicieli opowiedział mi o waszym spotkaniu

w Ithilien i niebezpieczeństwach, przez które przeszliście. Jeśli kiedykolwiek podjeto odważną wyprawę to ta nią była.

Frodo porusza stopą, lekko obijając piętę o rzeźbiony kamień. Byłby to dziecinny gest, gdyby nie ta przedziwnie melancholija aura, jaka go otacza.

- Niektórzy nazwaliby ją głupotą – mówi spokojnie.

- Nie, sir! Nie była taką, z pewnością, albowiem wypełniłeś swe zadanie.

Po tych słowach widzi, że coś w nim spieło się na krótką, nieuchwytną chwilę. Mniej uważny obserwator mógłby pozostac ślepym na tą zmianę, lecz Eowinie nie obca jest skrytość.

- Tak – mówi on miękko. – Tak. Ten ciężar został oddany płomieniom, w końcu.

_Ten ciężar…_ Sposób, w jaki wypowiada słowa nadaje im okrągłość i zawieszkę, jakby wyczarowywał obecność Pierścienia samym głosem. Zwykła złota obrączka, myśli Eowina, a jednak przywarł do niej los całego świata. Oto jest sedno opowieści, jej najprostsza i najbardziej przerażająca część – a jednak to ta sama część, której pewien zakątek jej serca nie potrafi zaakceptować. Albowiem Potęga, jak powiada jej serce, nigdy nie może być tak mała i zwyczajna, jak to. Musi być czymś większym. Potęga jest gorzką, trująca siecią, którą Gadzi Język rozsnuł na dworze Théodena. Potęga jest czerwono-chmurną chwałą szarży jeźdźców i pieśnią o zarzynaniu wroga, która pali w gardle, gdy rzucają się do walki. Jest tą czarną postacią górującą nad nią pośród dymu i rzezi na polach Pelennoru, która nawet teraz nawiedza ciemne zakamarki jej snów. I, jest całym ciężarem owych gorzkich lat, co utkwiły jej w kościach i, jest każdym okruchem dumy i desperacji, które zmusiły ją do wyjazdu, do opuszczenia Dnharrow. Dunharrow. _Moje własne, wyznaczone mi zadanie._ Eowina kręci głową i mówi zanim się zastanowi.

- A jednak, trudno uwierzyć, trudno wyobrazić, jak taka mała rzecz może zawierać w sobie upadek świata i trzymać tak wielu mężów w zniewoleniu.

Spogląda na niego i jest zaskoczona tym, co dostrzega w jego oczach. Poza wiekiem jest tam też bladobłękitny smutek, co wniknął głęboko, niemy i jaskrawy jak niebo późną jesienią.

- Oczywiście nie wątpię, że to prawda – dodaje. – Wybacz mi, bowiem nie jestem tak uczona w tych sprawach, jak bym mogła.

- Nie ma, czego wybaczać moja lady. Bo nie uraziłaś mnie.

Zdaje się zamyslony, oblizuje usta zanim podejmuje rozmowę, wpatrując się w podłogę.

- Moce tego świata, które potrafią posiąść taką siłę, taką wolę, nagiąć ją i kształtować tak, aby zawrzeć ją w kawałku metalu… te moce są przedwieczne i na swój sposób jesteśmy od nich bardzo oddaleni. Oni już zanikali, i już nie będzie innych, jak sądzę. Rzeczywiście nie może być już innych.

On patrzy na nią w górę, i ona rozumie, że przez cały ten czas była uważnie oceniana, w podobny sposób, jak ona obserwowała jego. _A czemuż by nie miał oceniać, głupia dziewczyno?Przecież nie tylko ty tutaj masz oczy._ I, przez chwilę Eowina sądzi, że _widzi_, że dostrzegła prawdę. Że smutku w jego oczach nie zrodziło jedynie własne zmęczenie albo ból. To dawka żałoby, za tym, co przemija, co już jest utracone. _Patrz długo i uważnie, _on zdaje się jej mówić,_ albowiem dni takie jak te nie zdarzą się_ _ponownie. Najczarniejsza, najbardziej gorzka złość uciekła ze świata, ale wraz z nią przeminie i to, co jest najjaśniejszym blaskiem i najpiękniejszym pięknem. Nigdy więcej nie uniesiesz miecza w pełnej desperacji chwale, albowiem ci, przeciwko którym wyruszysz na wojnę będą już tylko ludźmi, ich ciało będzie tak samo miękkie jak twoje, ich krew tak samo czerwona, jak twoja. I nauczysz się kochać ciepłą ziemię i słodką trawę, ponownie, albowiem twe rany są tego rodzaju, jaki można uleczyć na tym świecie. Pewnego dnia nie będziesz już pamiętała. I, za to powinnaś być wdzięczna. _

Lecz ta chwila prawdy jest tylko chwilą i szybko znika. Patrząc wstecz, nigdy nie będzie zdolna dokładnie określić, dlaczego czuje najmniejsze ostrze bólu i tęsknoty w sercu, zawsze, gdy pomyśli o tej krótkiej rozmowie w korytarzu. W przyszłości, jeśli sobie tego zażyczy będzie w stanie całkiem długo rozmawiać o Powierniku Pierścienia. Ale nie będzie chciała rozmawiać, ponieważ poczuje, iż przedziwnie, niewytłumaczalnie troszczy się o to swoje wspomnienie, nawet, gdy ono już zblakło na tle innych, aby stać się jeszcze jednym fragmentem pamieci o tej dziwnej Wiośnie, w którą to świat się przełamał i został wykuty na nowo. A w końcu nie powie swym rozmówcom za wiele na temat Froda. Wyśle ich do swego męża, który jest bardziej szczodry w udzielaniu swych wspomnień, jakby nie były umniejszane przez opowiadanie. W tygodniach po ich spotkaniu Eowina widywała Froda dość często, wymieniając uśmiechy i toasty, na tym, czy owym bankiecie. Ale nigdy ponownie nie porozmawiali, tak naprawdę. Za każdym razem, gdy go dostrzegała zdawał się jej odleglejszy, niż przedtem. Jak, gdyby, mysli, on już zaczął przemijać.


End file.
